The invention relates to an electrical plug connector having a quick-action interlock, having a first connector element and having a second connector element, which are connected to one another by means of a coupling member and form an inner conductor and an outer conductor, with an outer conductor part of the second connector element forming an electrical contact at the end, and with a resilient contact element being arranged between the first connector element and the second connector element.
A plug connector of this type has been disclosed in the prior art in WO 00/05785. In this plug connector, the coupling member has a locking ring which detachable connects the two connector elements to one another. An unlocking sleeve is moved axially, in order to release the connection. This raises the locking ring out of an external groove on the second connector element. When the two connector elements are being mated, the locking ring automatically latches into said external groove on the second connector element, and locks it to the other connector element. A sleeve with spring tongues is provided in order to compensate for tolerances in the coupling member, one end of which sleeve is firmly connected to the first connector element, while its other end is latched on the inside to the spring tongues on the second connector element. This plug connector has the particular disadvantage that the physical design is comparatively complex. In particular, said sleeve is comparatively complex to produce and to install.
The invention is based on the object of providing an electrical plug connector of said type, which can be produced mechanically more easily and which nevertheless has good RF characteristics.
For an electrical plug connector of said type, the object is achieved in that the contact element is an annular disc, which rests on the outer conductor parts, between them, with axial stress, and forms circumferential, closed contact surfaces. Trials have shown that the plug connector according to the invention has very good RF characteristics and, in particular, has good passive intermodulation and little RF emission. The production costs are particularly low, with very good RF characteristics if, according to one development of the invention, the contact element is in the form of a cup spring. A contact element such as this can be produced at very low cost. Said RF characteristics are particularly good if, according to one development of the invention, the contact element makes contact with said end face along a circumferential closed circular line. The contact element advantageously makes contact with both connector elements along a closed circumferential circular line. This results in a precisely defined contact with good passive intermodulation and RF emission. A major advantage of the invention is also that axial angle discrepancies between the two connector elements of up to about 1xc2x0 do not adversely affect the RF contact. The contact is thus distinguished by good bending robustness.
According to one development of the invention, the contact element has an inner collar and is designed such that an axial residual force or residual stress always exists. This ensures that an axial stress is maintained irrespective of the tolerance discrepancies of the coupling member. The contact element is thus designed such that it cannot be flipped over, as is normally possible with cup springs.
One development of the invention provides for the contact element to be mounted on the outside of an insulator. This insulator is preferably arranged in the first connector element, and is arranged between the inner conductor part and the outer conductor part. During assembly, the contact element can easily be pushed onto this outer conductor. Said collar and the assessment on the inner edge of the contact element considerably simplify this assembly process. The contact element is preferably inserted into an external groove on the insulator.
Particularly good RF characteristics are obtained if, according to one development of the invention, the end surface of the outer conductor part of the second connector element is sharpened to form a circumferential linear contact surface. The contact area between the contact element and the second connector element is then always the same, and is precisely defined.
Further advantageous features can be found in the dependent patent claims, in the following description and in the drawing.